


fuck love, we can do this shit forever if it's lust

by satan_in_trouble



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pining, good stuff like that, or two maybe, there is a makeout scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satan_in_trouble/pseuds/satan_in_trouble
Summary: he's red and warm and he feels so right.





	1. age 17

**Author's Note:**

> an evolution of you, tord, and the way you kiss

he first kissed you in high school. 

tord had been there for five months and he was still nervous, voice still heavy with his accent and confusion. you and edd had asked him to sit with you at lunch when he first arrived, and now he was in your small friend group. he was skinny, wore a black coat, and he was quiet. you thought he was kinda cute, with his cold hands and the way he went from stuttering out english at game night to animatedly speaking norwegian when excited. 

he mentioned once wanting help in learning english, while you two weren’t the closest in the group, you had decided to tutor him. he came over to your house on wednesdays and fridays, mimicking your words and learning to spell things correctly. around finals in year twelve, he was so grateful you helped him write an important essay, he hugged you and softly pressed his lips to your cheek. you had laughed and told him to save it for someone he liked. 

tord blushed and apologized, and you two began writing again. you didn’t think it was a big deal, and he didn’t seem to either, so you forgot it. the next day tom teased you about letting him over to your house so often, and you just punched him in the arm and mumbled that it wasn’t like that.


	2. age 18

tord was sitting beside you on edd’s couch, and he was laughing at the way edd and tom yelled around the sounds of the game they were playing. matt was sipping a sprite on the chair beside you, and everyone was excited. graduation was coming quick, and you all decided to have a sleepover. 

eventually edd and tom decided to quit and edd’s mom said it was time to sleep. you all shrugged and went to your normal places - edd in his bed, tom on the air mattress. matt took the guest room, and while they all fell asleep in edd’s room, you and tord stayed in the dark living room. 

you stared at the backyard through the window, and heard tord take a breath. you turned to see him twisting his hands and chewing his lip. 

“you okay?” you asked him.

tord nodded, fast, and dropped his hands. you pondered for a moment, before gently resting your fingers atop his. 

tord blushed so hard you could see it in the dark room. you laughed softly and you both stared at each other, faces warming up, and you opened your mouth nervously.

“um, tord, not to be weird, or gross, but. um. have you ever, uh, kissed anyone?”

tord froze, and shook his head.

“no, uh, have you?”

you mumbled out a ‘no’.

“i asked because, well, i kinda wanna… kiss someone, before we graduate.”

tord’s mouth twitched into a small smile before dropping again.

“yeah, me too.”

you both looked at each other again, and you let your eyes glance at his lips. 

“do you… want to… um…” you felt your stomach flip and he seemed to catch your drift and nodded. 

you couldn’t hold back the smile that rose up, and he smiled back. you gently took hold of his t-shirt collar, and slowly pulled him down as you settled with your back on the arm of the couch. 

tord set his hands beside your shoulders and looked into your eyes before leaning in. he closed his eyes and very softly let his lips brush yours, and you felt him press his mouth to yours after a minute. you stayed there, not moving. it just felt like something pushing against your lips, but it was nice, and he pulled away after a moment. he looked at you and you bit your lip.

“can we try again? i wanna try something.”

he nodded, so you tilted your head a bit to the right. tord closed his eyes and kissed you again, and you pressed back this time. that felt much better, so you moved your hands from his shirt collar to around his neck. he adjusted his arms and you felt his chest against yours. he sighed against your lips, and suddenly you knew what the big deal with kissing was. you moved your hand to the hair on his neck, gently grasping it, making tord sigh again. 

he then pulled away and kept his eyes shut for a moment, but you opened them immediately. you looked over his face, his cheeks bright red and his mouth pink, and you heard him breathing harder than before. he looked beautiful. tord opened his eyes, and you felt your heart go crazy. he was looking at your lips and slowly dragged his eyes up to yours in a way that made you red. 

you woke up the next morning with him on a makeshift bed on the floor, and a blanket over you. you blushed, but you let the day go on as normal.


	3. age 18 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres a pretty heavy makeout scene, here, so like be warned lol
> 
> but for those who don't wanna read it read the notes at the bottom

you were moving towns to go to college, and everyone had gathered at your parents’ house to say goodbye. you were leaving early the next morning, and you were rather nervous. 

despite you saying you didn’t want going away gifts, edd had bought you a very nice notebook, which you decided to keep as a journal, and tom and matt had both pitched in and gotten you a pair of boots you’d been wanting for a while. you immediately said you’d wear them on your first day of classes. 

after getting everyone’s gifts, the rest of the guys all turned to tord expectantly. they had all suspected you and tord liked each other. you weren’t sure if you really wanted to date him, and had confessed as much to the guys, but edd had told you tord was very interested in you.

tord was drinking out of his beer can, and he raised his eyebrow at the wondering gaze of your friends. he then set down the can and leaned back into the couch. 

“oh, sorry, i want to give my gift in private.” he said, looking down at his nails and back up to you. he smiled, and you were reminded once again that tord was no longer an acne ridden foreign kid. he was actually pretty handsome now. not to mention he was much more confident.

“no problem, dude, i get it. do you guys wanna play a game or something?” you asked, and tom immediately proposed a round of call of duty. edd eagerly said yes, and matt asked to join in. soon they were all set up and playing, so you moved next to tord and watched the guys play. 

after the first round, tord shifted his arm so it was around the couch and by your shoulders. you moved a bit further into his side and he gently traced circles into your shoulder. you both stayed like that, until matt complained he was hungry. edd looked at the time and paused the game. 

“oh, actually, i have to go. my mom wants me home soon, and tom is my ride, so we gotta leave.” edd turned to you and you smiled, standing and stretching. edd and tom got ready to go, and matt decided he would leave too. you hugged them all twice, and whispered goodbye to each of them. it didn’t seem quite real that you weren’t going to see them in person again for a while. 

“i’ll miss you guys. be safe getting home, okay?” you said to them as they headed out, and before you closed the door, you screamed out “i love you guys!” and made them all laugh. 

you shut the door and glanced at the clock. your parents had said they were going to be out until midnight, to give you all time to hang out. it was only nine forty five, so you pulled out zombie pirates from hell and held it up to tord. 

“wanna watch it one last time?” 

tord chuckled.

“sure. it is my favorite.” 

you set the movie up and grabbed soda for the both of you. tord thanked you and you settled back into his side, his arm around you once again. 

about ten minutes into the two-hour movie, tord set his soda down and put his hand on your hip. you smiled a bit and leaned forward to put your can on the coffee table. you sat back and put an arm on tord’s chest. when the movie reached the scene where the love interests met for the first time, you couldn’t help but glance up at tord. he looked down at you, and you both gazed at each other for a minute before tord was moving his hand to your jaw. you felt him run his thumb along your bottom lip, and you set your hand on his wrist. you sucked in a breath.

“i’m gonna miss you.” you whispered, and he smiled.

“i’ll miss you too.” 

you moved your hands to tord’s cheeks, before sliding them to the nape of his neck. tord glanced at your mouth and moved his hand, slowly shifting the two of you. you were laying on the couch, legs open enough for tord to place his knee between them. he put his hands by your head, and you kept your hands clutched in his hair. you stared up at him, the way he was smiling down at you, the flush on his cheeks. tord had obviously done this before, probably over the summer at a party. you swallowed and his gaze was on your throat, and you tugged him down closer to you. 

“is this my gift?” you whispered.

tord smirked and nodded, resting his weight on one hand as he played with your shirt collar, tugging it down a bit. 

“can i have the rest of it?” you said, chest feeling tight with excitement. tord chuckled deep in his throat, and you almost fainted. he lowered his lips down to your neck, hovering just above the skin.

“of course, kjære.” he said before pressing a soft kiss to your neck. he kissed you a few more times before he softly bit down, and you gasped sharply. he moved away, looking for your reaction, and upon seeing your blush, he kissed a different spot and bit there, too. 

he left a few more kisses around your neck before finding a spot that caused a soft groan to come from you. tord chuckled and bit down again, and you gripped his hair tightly. he gently traced the bite with his finger, moving up and kissing you. you immediately kissed back, hands tangled in his hair, as tord moved his hand to softly hold your neck. as soon as you broke apart and got air you were kissing again, and when you opened your mouth to gasp he took advantage of it and moved to frenching. you pulled away after a long while and leaned your head back, gasping. tord was starting to kiss around your neck but you set your hands on his cheeks and pulled him up for another kiss. you moved away and watched a line of saliva connected on your mouths. you held tord’s jaw so he couldn’t kiss you again.

“do you want to stop, dear?”

“no! no, just. let’s move to my room.” you said, and so he moved you to where your legs were around his waist, his hands on your thighs, your hands on his cheeks, and he stood up and kissed you quickly before walking to your room. once laying in bed you two started again, mouths moving in sync and his hands roaming your waist. he pulled your shirt up, you tugged on his hair, groaned, felt his hips move by yours. he was kissing down along your collarbones when you glanced at the clock and noticed you’d been making out for two hours. 

“tord.” you gasped out, running your hands on his shoulders. “baby, wait.”

tord pressed a final kiss to the center of your throat before shifting away and looking at you. you almost moaned at the look in his grey eyes, but you instead started to sit up. he moved from over you to beside you, eyes trailing on your neck and the hickeys he probably left.

“my parents are gonna be home in twenty minutes.” you said, fixing your shirt. tord cocked an eyebrow and turned to look at the clock. 

“ah, shit, i should be getting home soon anyway.” he said, and you immediately wished you could tell him to stay. he leaned forward and pressed another kiss to your lips, but instead of pure lust, you felt love in the way he held your chin and pecked your mouth. he pulled away and started to get off your bed, tugging his hoodie down. you stood and you both looked at each other, faces flushed and lips swollen. you hugged him, and tord hugged back and you felt him smile into your neck. 

“i’m really gonna miss you.”

“i’m really gonna miss you, too. promise to come back over the summer?” tord whispered, squeezing your back.

“yeah, of course, i’ll have to come back and see you, right?” you chuckled, and you both moved apart. you walked him to the door and kissed him one last time. 

“tord?”

“yes?”

“i love you.”

“i love you, too.” he said, and he got into his car, drove away, and it felt like a permanent goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you skipped this chapter then basically after you and tord sucked face y'all said you'd miss each other and visit, and then you said you loved each other and he left


	4. age 21

you hoisted your bag up and walked out of your final class of the day, pulling out your phone and checking it for messages. there were ten texts in the group chat, and a picture of your cat from your mom,

you checked the group chat to see edd had spammed deep fried pictures of ringo and matt had sent three selfies. you quickly started typing.

YeeKnees: ringo!!!! also matt nice face   
PrinceMatt: thank you!!!   
EddiesTeddy: ringo is a litle creacher   
EddiesTeddy: a tinie babie  
thomasthedankengine: she just smacked a glass off the table  
EddiesTeddy: she is.. a sweetie

you snorted and switched to the pic from your mom, quickly sending a few hearts. you had reached your car, so you put your phone away. 

once back at your small rental, you set your bag down by the couch. your phone buzzed and you opened up the messaging app again, only to see tord had messaged you. 

faen: hey, are your classes done?  
YeeKnees: yeah just got home  
YeeKnees: miss me?   
faen: maybe ;)  
YeeKnees: hows everything with the guys?   
faen: we’re all okay. matt is excited because his grandma is coming to town soon.   
YeeKnees: oh cool! anything new with you?  
faen: my hair got longer  
YeeKnees: send pic

the picture he sent wasn’t anything special - he was just looking at the camera, a small smile on his face. but you hadn’t seen tord in-person in a year and a half, and the flutter of your heart was evidence you still found him attractive. his hair stuck up in two soft-looking horns, and the rest of his hair fell mid-neck. 

YeeKnees: looks good ;;)  
faen: you know it ;)

you set your phone down as he started typing, closing your eyes and letting your head fall on the back of the couch. you remembered the night you kissed, right before graduation, and the night before you left. you imagined tord next to you, holding your hand. you imagined pressing kisses to his cheek, his forehead, his jawline. your phone buzzed and you remembered tord was three hours away. 

faen: i miss you   
faen: i know that was random but it’s been a long time   
YeeKnees: i miss you too  
YeeKnees: are you gonna be in norway this summer too?   
faen: afraid so  
YeeKnees: can i ask something   
faen: yeah  
YeeKnees: … did you have a crush on me?   
faen: in school?  
faen: yes  
faen: remember when we kissed before graduation?  
YeeKnees: of course  
faen: i’ve always been glad you were my first kiss.   
YeeKnees: me too  
faen: i sort of regret kissing you before you moved though  
faen: because i knew it wouldn’t lead to anything and that i would end up feeling worse about you leaving  
YeeKnees: i’m glad you did, though. 

you waited for ten minutes before tord went offline. you turned off your phone and sighed.


	5. age 22 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woof another kissing scene. they’re just really fun to write.

your mom hugged you again, squeezing your shoulder blades and kissing your cheek. 

“they’ll be so glad to see you, honey. have fun!” she said, before getting back into her car and waving as she backed out of the driveway. you waved back and turned to knock on the door. 

you had just moved back, and edd had told you where he and the guys all moved to. you hadn’t told them what time you’d get home, so it was sort of a surprise. 

there was a shout before the door opened, and you heard a gasp before getting pulled into a tight hug. the person was letting put squeals, so you figured it was matt.

“i’m so glad you’re back! oh my gosh, you got hot! edd! guess who’s here!” matt yelled, releasing you and tugging you into the house.

“hey! you’re here earlier than i thought you’d be!” edd said, walking out from what looked like a kitchen and hugging you. you laughed and when he pulled away, tom was coming out from the hall with a small smile.

“hey. long time no see.” he said, side-hugging you. you could see he had a new piercing on his left ear. 

“yeah, two years! jesus, you guys, it’s so good to see you all.” you giggled, and let go of tom.

“you haven’t seen tord recently, right?” matt asked, smiling in a way that indicated there was news.

“he hates having pictures of himself, you know that.” you said, cocking an eyebrow.

matt leaned in, grinning.

“tord got hot.” he whispered, though edd and tom clearly both heard. 

“he also turned into a fuckin’ communist pervert.” tom grumbled. he pulled out a silver flask you recognized as being his father’s. 

edd sighed.

“tom and tord don't get along too well these days. but tord will be so happy to see you! he’s out right now, but-” edd was cut off by the door reopening. you turned to see who it was.

tord stood in the doorway, in his classic red hoodie. his hair was longer in the back, and he was putting something in his back pocket.

you blinked and knew you were blushing from the way matt nudged you.

he was looking behind him, and when his eyes moved to you, his mouth perked into a smirk.

“well, well, well.” he said around his cigarette, and you noticed his voice was a little deeper. “look who’s back.”

you gave yourself another second to stare at him before smiling.

“back for a while, hopefully.” you said, and his smirk grew wider as he pulled out the cigarette in his mouth, lips parting as he blew out smoke. you stared at his mouth before snapping your eyes back to his. 

you heard tom snort behind you. 

“jesus, tord, they haven't seen you in three years and you’re already doing your routine? have some decency.” he laughed, though venom seeped into his words.

“routine?” you whispered to edd, and he scrunched up his mouth.

“tord hits on people. a lot.” he said.

you wondered why that made you feel weird, but ignored it.

“tom, it’s cool. if you’re worried about tord getting into my pants, don’t be.” you patted tom’s shoulder and smiled. he looked at you for a second and you suddenly felt he knew something you didn’t. 

then he smirked.

“good. probably has an STI or something.” 

tord groaned.

for the rest of the day, you all talked about how college was and remembered old memories. eventually, edd was looking in the fridge when he sighed loudly.

“we need to go to the store. we have no food.” 

tom snickered and went to grab the car keys.

“anyone else coming?” tom asked.

matt said something about letting the public see his face, and they all waved and moved out the door. 

tord watched the door close before turning his head to you.

“it’s weird seeing you in person again.”

tord laughed.

“good weird?”

“very good weird.” you said, looking into his eyes. tord smiled and looked away.

“did you date anyone at school? when matt asked about it you dodged the question.”

you looked to the side.

“no. i once i moved i realized i liked someone, and no one at school ever compared.” you brought your hands together to fidget with your fingers. 

“who did you like?” tord asked, and you felt him shift closer to you on the couch. you were fairly sure he knew.

“you can’t figure it out? i thought you were smart.” you chuckled and looked back up at him.

tord smirked and slowly began moving to lean towards you. you bit your lip before deciding to lean in. you gently set your hands on his shoulders, and he let you push him back against the side of the couch. you nervously looked at him, and tord laughed breathily.

“they won’t be back for at least an hour - matt always stares into the mirror aisle.” he said quietly, lifting his hands to your hips.

you nodded and slowly moved closer. stopping just above his lips, you instead shifted down and kissed his jaw. pressing kisses along his cheek, you finally got back to his mouth. closing your eyes, you kissed him.

tord squeezed your hips, and you pecked him lightly a few times before he put a hand on your chin and kissed you deeper. breaking the kiss, you moved to nip at his jawline and his neck. he played with the waist of your jeans and you kissed him again, as he licked your bottom lip. you both left kisses along your necks, cheeks, lips. you eventually ended up straddling him as you kissed him.

“what was it you said to tom? about me not getting in your pants?” tord broke away from you to teasingly ask, and you smiled and bit his neck. 

“i meant we wouldn’t have sex. never said i wouldn’t kiss you.” you whispered, enjoying the little groan he let out.

tord’s phone buzzed and he set his chin on your shoulder while you kissed the crook of his neck.

“they’ll be home in twenty minutes.”

you sighed. 

“it’s so easy to lose track of time when i’m with you.” you mumbled, giving him a final kiss and moving off him. 

tord chuckled, but his eyes didn’t meet your’s. 

“tord? everything okay?”

he sighed and tugged on the hem of your shirt.

“remember last year when i told you i used to like you?” 

“yeah, i do.”

tord swallowed. 

“i… fuck. i still like you. i might love you. and as much fun as it is to make out with you, i don't want to if you’re just doing it because it feels good.” he said. you smiled a little and reached to hold his flushed cheek. 

“i’m not. i really like you. i thought you knew that.” you said quietly, and his grey eyes met yours.

“honest?” he asked.

“yeah.”

tord kissed you again, and you pulled away with a smile. you checked the time and saw you had eight minutes before everyone else would get home. 

“my hair look okay?” you asked tord, and he smiled.

“yeah, looks perfect.”

“do you wanna tell the guys that - are we together?” you looked up at tord.

“if you want to be together. but let’s wait to tell them.”

soon everyone was back, and you all settled in to watch doctor why. you were so glad to be back home.


End file.
